BAD BOYS AND BAD GIRLS
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [MULTI CROSSOVER] / Menceritakan gaya hidup anak muda yang bebas, tak terarah, karena berbagai masalah yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan mereka. Tanpa adanya perhatian serta pengawasan dari orangtua, apalagi keluarga. Mereka terbentuk menjadi anak muda yang liar, tak menuruti peraturan./ Mind to RnR?/ [Ada perubahan beberapa karakter]/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. BAD BOYS

**BAD BOYS AND BAD GIRLS**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST ****:**

**- Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)**

**- Hinata Hyuuga**** (Naruto)**

**- Ryuzaki Lawliet (Death Note)**

**- Shiho Miyano (Detective Conan)**

**- Sabaku No Gaara (Naruto)**

**- Luka Megurine (Vocaloid)**

**- Sai Shimura (Naruto)**

**- Saeko Busujima (Highschool Of The Dead)**

**.**

**GENRE :**** Family, Freindship, Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**- Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

** - Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

**- Highschool Of The Dead © Daisuke Sato & Shoji Sato**

**- Vocaloid © Honda Corporation**

**- Bad Boys And Bad Girls © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**WARNING : **_**Don't be silent readers**_**, AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Menceritakan gaya hidup anak muda yang bebas, tak terarah, karena berbagai masalah yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan mereka. Tanpa adanya perhatian serta pengawasan dari orangtua, apalagi keluarga. Mereka terbentuk menjadi anak muda yang liar, tak menuruti peraturan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-1-)**

**BAD BOYS**

**x x ****x**

* * *

><p>"Wahh ... Itu mereka datang." Seru para siswi begitu heboh ketika melihat kedatangan empat lelaki tampan yang baru saja keluar dari mobil lamborgini mereka—mewah, keren, dan mahal tentunya. Butuh mengoreh kocek cukup dalam untuk membeli mobil seperti itu.<p>

Mari kita teropong satu per satu dari mereka.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_. Lelaki berambut raven, bermata onyx—pemilik mobil berwarna _blue dark_. Dia merupakan putra dari keluarga Uchiha yang cukup memiliki pengaruh di Jepang, dengan salah satu perusahaan besar dibawah naungan mereka. Bahkan orangtuanya merupakan donatur terbesar di Konoha Highschool, sekolahnya sekarang. Sifatnya egois, angkuh, so berkuasa. Dia jenius, namun sifatnya itu yang sedikit eerrrr menjengkelkan. (ditimpuk fans Sasuke -_-)

_**Ryuzaki Lawliet**_. Lelaki berambut raven hitam, dengan bola mata bulat dihiasi lingkaran hitam dibawahnya, nampak lucu dan polos—pemilik mobil berwarna silver. Merupakan orang yang sangat misterius. Bahkan teman-temannya pun tak mengetahui banyak hal tentang dia. Tak suka keramaian, apalagi bersosialisasi. Dia selalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri—autis. Namun jangan salah, dia memiliki otak yang sangat jenius melebihi Sasuke. (_So cool … I Love You L_)

_**Sabaku No Gaara**_. Lelaki berambut merah, memiliki tato huruf kanji Ai di dahinya—pemilik mobil berwarna merah. Merupakan putera dari pejabat tertinggi di Jepang. Sifatnya kasar, arogan, dan _to the point_. Selalu bersikap dan berlaku sesuka hatinya tanpa memikirkan perasaan serta keadaan orang lain. (Tck, sebelas duabelas sama Sasuke nih -_-)

_**Sai Shimura**_. Berambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat—pemilik mobil berwarna hitam. Memiliki ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Sifatnya tertutup, tak bisa ditebak. Dia cerdas, wawasannya luas. Semua tindakan juga ucapannya selalu berlandaskan ilmu dan buku yang telah dia baca. Tak pernah dia bertindak atas dasar hati serta pikirannya sendiri. (Kayak robot, tapi keren banget ... *_nosebleed _lihat Sai*)

Sekian hasil peneropongan dari keempat lelaki tampan itu.

Sekarang kita kembali lagi ke cerita.

"_O-ohayou senpai_." Sapa seorang siswi menghampiri mereka. "A-ano, i-ini untuk kalian. Mo-mohon diterima." Dia memberikan sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang.

"I-ini kue ulang tahunku kemarin, khusus untuk kalian." Ujarnya lagi.

"Tck, kau mau memberiku kue bekas?" Tukas Sasuke dingin. "Menjijikan …" Dia hampir saja membuang kue itu jika saja Ryuzaki tidak cepat mengambilnya.

"Wah … Kue. Ini makanan kesukaanku." Ryuzaki langsung memakannya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Sungguh polos atau tak tahu malu dia? Entahlah, mungkin kedua-duanya. (Diserang fans L -_-)

"Tck, kau memalukan Ryuzaki." Komentar Gaara kemudian berjalan menuju kelas—diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Terimakasih atas kuenya. Kami harus masuk ke kelas sekarang, sampai nanti ..." Sai tersenyum—menarik Ryuzaki yang masih asyik menikmati makanan kesukaannya.

Siswi itu tertegun, terpesona dengan senyuman serta sikap Sai. Dia memang orang yang paling ramah dibanding dengan ketiga temannya. Setidaknya dia selalu memperlihatkan senyuman pada semua orang, meski senyuman itu terkesan palsu.

Mereka dikenal sebagai **_"BAD BOYS"_**. Semua orang telah mengetahuinya dengan sangat jelas. Siapapun yang terlibat masalah dengan mereka maka sudah dipastikan mimpi buruk akan menghantui hari-harinya. Mereka akan membuat setiap detik yang terlewati bagaikan di neraka. Tentunya dengan berbagai ide gila yang dilakukan dalam pembantaian atau penindasan orang yang berani menentang atau melawan mereka.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya." Ujar Anko-_sensei_, guru cantik nan galak plus sexy itu membuka buku paketnya.

Dia menjelaskan pelajaran, sementara semua murid mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kecuali empat orang lelaki yang terlihat sangat bosan dan malas mendengarkan. Tau kan siapa mereka?

Ya, benar sekali. Sasuke dkk. Mereka sedang asyik dengan aktivitas masing-masing tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan guru di depan.

Ryuzaki asyik memainkan tab androidnya. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Pandangannya sangat fokus menatap layar di depan, tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Sungguh autis!

Sedangkan Sasuke asyik memainkan smartphone, chatting dengan gadis-gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya. Mengapa ditulis gadis-gadis? Karena dia memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu. Tck, playboy -_-

Kita beralih ke lelaki berambut merah—Gaara. Dia sedang asyik mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mendengarkan musik rock—kesukaannya, melalui I-POD dan headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya, Sai bisa dibilang agak normal (?) Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku, kajian ilmu pengetahuan yang sangat dia gemari. Bagus bukan dibandingkan mendengarkan musik, bermain tab, atau chattingan? Namun tetap saja tak sopan, asyik sendiri dengan aktivitas masing-masing tanpa memperhatikan guru yang sedang berbicara di depan.

Hahh … Tidak ada yang benar nih kayaknya. Hanya author saja yang paling benar disini, _may be _(?) Setidaknya author selalu mendengarkan guru yang sedang berbicara di depan, meski kadang suka mencuri-curi waktu untuk mengobrol dengan teman. Sama saja kalau begitu ya -_-

Pandangan Anko mengarah kepada empat muridnya itu. Aura gelap mulai menyelubunginya, nafasnya terengah menahan amarah. Dia melangkah mendekat ke meja mereka.

Semua murid saling menatap cemas, merasakan firasat buruk yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Mereka masih ingat dengan jelas, apa yang terjadi pada murid yang berani membuat Anko marah. Dipastikan dia akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk di setiap malamnya. Itu sudah pasti.

**BRAAKK**

Anko memukul meja Sasuke dan Ryuzaki dengan keras membuat semua murid terlonjak kaget. Sangat keras malah, membuat meja itu roboh dan rusak.

"Woww …" Mata Ryuzaki membulat melihat mejanya ambruk karena ulah senseinya. "_Sugoi_." Lanjutnya begitu polos.

"Tck, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Sasuke dingin—menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kepada kalian. Sedang apa kalian hah? Asyik sendiri, tak memperhatikan apa yang aku sampaikan." Bentak Anko dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Tanpa mendengarkan pun, kami sudah tahu apa yang kau sampaikan." Ucap Sasuke dengan angkuhnya.

Gaara dan Sai terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah keributan yang sedang terjadi. Meja mereka terletak disamping kanan meja Sasuke dan Ryuzaki—deretan pertama.

Raut wajah Anko berubah merah padam. Dia sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Selama ini dia sudah cukup bersabar membiarkan mereka bersikap seenaknya, namun kini dia sudah berada dalam batas kesabaran. Meskipun mereka merupakan orang yang penting di Negara ini, dia tak perduli lagi.

"Hm begitu ya. Kalian sudah merasa pintar. Kalau begitu untuk apa kalian sekolah hah? Setidaknya kalian harus bersikap hormat dan sopan kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada orang yang lebih tua dari kalian." Anko semakin dikuasai amarah.

"Cih, berisik." Gaara melepas headset. "Aku tak perlu ceramah darimu." Ujarnya pedas.

"Pergilah! Mulai sekarang kau dipecat. Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi disini atau di tempat lain." Ujar Sasuke seenaknya.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan." Tangan Anko melayang dan …

**PLAAKK**

Pipi Sasuke berpeta lima jari, bekas tamparan Anko yang cukup keras membuat jejak di kulit putihnya.

Semua orang terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang ada di depan mata mereka. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mendapat sebuah tamparan pertama dari seseorang. Belum ada yang berani melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Bahkan kepala sekolahnya pun tidak berani. Namun Anko yang sudah diselimuti amarah berani melakukan hal itu.

Sepi.

Hening.

"KAU … BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU ..." Sasuke marah dan hampir saja menyerang balik senseinya. Namun dengan cepat Anko dapat membalikkan keadaan, dia memutar kedua lengan Sasuke ke belakang—membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Bicara dengan sopan dan minta maaflah jika kau tidak ingin kedua tanganmu ini patah." Ancam Anko sungguh-sungguh.

"Anko-_sensei_ hebat." Ryuzaki mengemut lollypop kesukaannya—melihat adegan seru itu tanpa berkedip, tanpa berusaha membantu temannya yang sedang kesulitan.

"Tck, Ryuzaki _baka_. Cepat bantu aku!" Ujar Sasuke dengan amarah berapi-api.

"Patahkan saja jika kau berani. Paling nanti kau akan masuk penjara dengan tuduhan kekerasan pada anak." Gaara berkata santai.

"Kalian pikir aku tak berani melakukannya?" Anko menyeringai seakan menerima tantangan yang diajukan Gaara. Dia memelintir tangan Sasuke semakin erat membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku wanita kurang ajar! Arrghh …" Teriak Sasuke.

"Kekerasan pada anak, ancaman penjara maksimal 5 tahun juga denda berupa uang yang cukup besar." Sai ikut bersuara setelah sejak tadi tak ikut dalam percakapan—menutup buku yang asyik dibacanya.

"Aku tak perduli dengan semua ucapan kalian. Cepat minta maaf dan bersikaplah sopan! Lalu aku akan melepaskannya." Anko masih tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku tak sudi … Arghh …" Erang Sasuke lagi. Dia sama keras kepalanya dengan Anko.

"Minta maaf saja, Sasuke. Daripada kau kehilangan kedua tanganmu." Ujar Ryuzaki dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Kalian semua, bukan hanya Sasuke. Cepat lakukan!" Bentak Anko.

"Baiklah _sensei_, aku minta maaf telah membuat anda marah. Maafkan kami." Sai tersenyum lembut—memperlihatkan senyum palsunya.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Gaara mengikuti ucapan Sai—mengalah. Sebelum temannya Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kedua tangannya. Dia tahu melawan orang seperti Anko tak akan menang, malah akan membawa mereka ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar.

"Anko-_sensei_, maafkan aku juga." Ryuzaki tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap ketiga temannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, karena mereka dengan mudahnya menuruti ucapan wanita itu. Dia masih terdiam, mulutnya seakan terkunci. Berat untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang belum pernah sama sekali dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Ayo sekarang giliranmu!" Anko kembali menggertak.

"Aku minta maaf." Suara Sasuke terdengar lemas—hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya." Anko tersenyum mengejek.

"AKU MINTA MAAF." Sasuke berkata dengan nada keras yang dipaksakan.

"Bagus. Begitu lebih baik. Kulihat kalian bersikap seperti tadi lagi ketika pelajaranku, aku pastikan hal buruk akan terjadi. Mengerti?" Anko melepaskan tangan Sasuke—kembali berjalan ke mejanya membereskan buku.

"Hari ini pelajaran cukup sampai disini. Sampai bertemu minggu depan." Anko mengakhiri pelajaran—melenggang keluar kelas.

"Cih, dasar wanita sialan. Beraninya dia melakukan ini padaku. Awas saja! Aku akan memberikan dia pelajaran lebih dari ini." Sasuke memancarkan tatapan penuh dendam dan amarah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tck, pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah tahu tanganku hampir patah karena wanita sialan itu." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Sebaiknya kau ke UKS, minta obat oles agar rasa sakitnya hilang." Saran Sai—diikuti anggukan Ryuzaki.

"Ayo kuantar kesana! Sekalian aku mau tidur." Ucap Gaara—menguap malas.

Mereka berjalan menuju UKS. Sedangkan Sai dan Ryuzaki kembali mengerjakan aktivitas mereka yang sempat terganggu oleh keributan yang terjadi barusan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Shizune yang merupakan petugas UKS di Konoha Highschool agak terkejut melihat pasien yang baru saja datang. Seseorang yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehnya akan menginjakan kaki ke tempat itu.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku No Gaara.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Shizune dengan sopan disertai senyuman ramah.

"Aku butuh obat penghilang rasa sakit." Ujar Sasuke seraya duduk di ranjang yang ada disana.

"Apanya yang sakit? Dan disebabkan oleh apa?" Tanya Shizune lagi, mencoba mencari tahu. Sehingga dia bisa memberikan obat sesuai dengan kondisi yang dialami pasiennya.

"Ah berisik! Berikan saja obat penghilang rasa sakit. Jangan banyak bertanya!" Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

"Tangannya dipelintir Anko, si penyihir." Dengan santai Gaara menjawab pertanyaan dari Shizune. Tak perduli tatapan deathglare Sasuke yang sudah mengarah padanya.

Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Shizune sedikit menahan tawa. Tak percaya bahwa lelaki seperti Sasuke akan terkena kemarahan dari Anko—temannya. Dia memang sudah mengira bahwa ketika Anko sudah dikuasai amarah, siapapun itu tak akan bisa luput terkena imbasnya. Bahkan jika itu seorang Uchiha Sasuke, putera dari Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan donatur terbesar di sekolah ini.

"Baiklah. Sebentar aku cari dulu obatnya." Shizune membuka lemari kaca di belakangnya—mencari obat yang dibutuhkan Sasuke.

Gaara berbaring santai disamping ranjang yang ditempati oleh Sasuke. Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya, kini dia sudah terlelap dengan suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tck, _baka_." Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat temannya itu.

"Nah, ini dia ..." Shizune menemukan apa yang dicari. Kemudian mengoleskannya pada kedua tangan Sasuke yang agak kemerahan dan sedikit bengkak.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu. Perlu waktu agar obatnya bereaksi." Ujar Shizune—kembali ke mejanya.

"Hn." Sasuke menuruti ucapannya. Memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk istirahat. Meski hatinya masih diliputi amarah pada wanita yang sudah membuat dia harus mengunjungi UKS ini. Dia berjanji akan membalasnya dengan balasan setimpal.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kediaman Uchiha nampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga dan pelayan yang bekerja disana. Dan Uchiha bungsu yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri. Ya, hanya sendirian. Kedua orangtuanya sering tak ada di rumah karena urusan bisnis yang mengharuskan mereka selalu berpergian ke luar negeri. Sedangkan kakaknya—_**Uchiha Itachi**_, dia sibuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Inggris.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Sebuah pesan baru dari Gaara.

_**Kemarilah! Kami menunggumu di tempat biasa. Lets party!**_

Sasuke bergegas mengenakan jaket kulit hitamnya yang tergantung di rak pakaian. Berjalan keluar rumah, mengendarai mobilnya menuju suatu tempat—dengan kecepatan tinggi bak seorang pembalap.

Hanya dengan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, dia tak akan merasa kesepian. Bersenang-senang, mabuk-mabukan, bermain perempuan. Semua itu bisa membuat dia sedikit melupakan masalah dalam hidupnya. Justru jika berada di rumah besar dan megah itu seorang diri, sangat menyiksa dan membuatnya tertekan karena kesepian yang begitu mendalam.

Maka setiap hari dia sering menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah. Pasti semua orang akan berpikir, hidup sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terlahir dalam sebuah keluarga kaya raya dan terpandang seperti itu sangat beruntung dan bahagia. Tak pernah kekurangan? Benar sekali. Sasuke sedikitpun tak pernah merasa kurang, segala kebutuhan dan keinginannya selalu terpenuhi. Namun sungguh bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Bukan hanya itu.

Dia ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan, diperdulikan, dikhawatirkan. Nyatanya dia tak pernah mendapatkan itu dari kedua orangtuanya. Hanya kebutuhan materi yang selalu dipenuhi, namun kebutuhan yang lebih penting dari itu tak pernah terpenuhi.

Sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi orang yang hidup sangat bebas dan berantakan. Tak perduli dengan aturan dan selalu bersikap seenaknya.

Begitu pun dengan Gaara, Sai, dan Ryuzaki yang nasib serta kehidupannya hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Kesepian, tak mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orangtua atau keluarga. Membuat kehidupan mereka tak terarah. Karena hal itulah, pertemanan mereka terjalin erat meski perbedaan karakter diantara mereka sangat jauh berbeda.

Setelah memakan waktu 20 menit, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di Bar—tempat biasa yang sering dia kunjungi bersama teman-temannya. Di dalam sana—tepatnya di sudut ruangan, ketiga temannya tengah asyik melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hai Sasuke." Seru Ryuzaki.

"Hai." Sasuke duduk disampingnya. Dia menggerakkan telunjuknya memanggil pelayan disana.

Tak lama pelayan pun menghampiri dengan sebuah botol minuman yang sudah biasa dia pesan—Vodka.

"Bagaimana tanganmu? Masih sakitkah?" Tanya Sai penuh perhatian.

"Sudah tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelas kristal—meneguknya perlahan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada wanita itu?" Gaara bertanya, tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya—mencumbu gadis sexy yang ada disampingnya.

"Kupecat dia. Aku pastikan dia tak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan dimanapun. Akan kubuat hidupnya menderita." Jelas Sasuke dengan seringainya yang menakutkan.

"Anko-_sensei_ sungguh kasihan. Aku prihatin padanya." Ujar Ryuzaki santai. Kedua tangannya masih berkutat dengan tab android yang selalu dia bawa, sembari sesekali mengambil makanan manis di mangkuk—dekat tempat duduknya.

"Tck." Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar ucapannya. "Kau aneh, Ryuzaki." Dia memandang heran pada temannya yang merupakan penggila makanan manis ini.

"….." Ryuzaki hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sasuke yang sudah sering dia dengar sebelumnya. Bahkan Gaara dan Sai pun selalu berkata demikian. Memang apanya yang aneh? Dia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Itu menurut dia, berbeda dengan pemikiran orang lain bukan?

"Sasuke, ayo ke lantai dansa." Ajak seorang wanita berambut merah bernama Karin. Dia adalah wanita yang biasa menemani Sasuke.

"Aku sedang malas." Sasuke meneguk habis minumannya.

"Ayolah! Kita bersenang-senang." Bujuk Karin dengan kerlingan menggoda. Tubuh sexy nya dia biarkan bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu sedikit berdesir.

"Hm, baiklah."

Mereka berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Menggerakan tubuh sesuai alunan musik yang mengalun keras. Menambah semarak dan panas suasana disana.

Gaara yang sudah mulai terbawa dalam permainan dengan pasangannya segera menarik wanita itu ke tempat yang tak terlalu berisik dan ramai. Mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka di toilet. Permainan yang semakin panas dan liar, yang sering dia lakukan dengan banyak wanita.

Tinggallah Ryuzaki dan Sai yang masih asyik dengan aktivitas mereka. Sungguh dibandingkan Sasuke dan Gaara, mereka lebih santai dan tak terlalu tertarik dengan wanita. Bukan berarti mereka tidak normal, namun mereka memang tak suka melakukan apa yang selalu dilakukan kedua temannya itu.

Ryuzaki lebih suka mengotak-atik tab androidnya sembari memakan makanan manis plus minuman manis hangat yang selalu dipesannya.

Sai lebih tertarik dengan buku di tangannya sembari mendengarkan musik klasik di I-POD nya. Membaca lebih baik baginya daripada harus bermain dengan wanita.

Seberapa keras pun wanita yang mencoba menggoda, tak pernah satupun yang berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Ryuzaki yang polos tak sedikitpun terpengaruh, apalagi Sai yang memang tak memiliki emosi—bagai sebuah robot yang tak memiliki hati.

Sungguh unik dan aneh bukan? Namun itulah mereka. Keempat lelaki yang terlahir dengan kelebihan masing-masing. Hidup dalam kesepian, menjadikan mereka manusia yang jauh dari kata normal. Karena kehidupan mereka yang tak biasa.

"Sai, aku pulang duluan. Tolong beritahu Sasuke dan Gaara ya." Ryuzaki bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sai menatap sekilas kearahnya, lalu kembali fokus pada buku di tangan.

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. _Mata ashita _…" Ryuzaki berjalan pergi.

"_Itterasshai_." Ujar Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gomenasai ... <em>#Membungkuk 360 derajat#**

**Aku ubah para tokoh cewek di FF ini, kecuali Hinata aja yang masih tetap ada.**

**Karena ketika dipikir-pikir, aku gak dapat feel dalam melanjutkan cerita ini ketika tokoh-tokohnya masih yang dulu. Makanya, aku ubah tokoh-tokoh ceweknya menjadi semua chara cewek anime yang aku sukai alias aku idolakan :-)**

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**See you in the next chapter ...**

_**Bai-bai.**_


	2. MURID TRANSFER

**GENRE :**** Family, Freindship, Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

**Highschool Of The Dead © ****Daisuke Sato & Shoji Sato**

**Vocaloid © Honda Corporation**

**Bad Boys And Bad Girls © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent readers**_**, **_**Terdapat konten dewasa (17+)**_**, AU, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-2-)**

**MURID TRANSFER**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>Dua mobil <em>sport<em> berwarna violet dan merah muda terlihat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dari mobil tersebut turunlah empat orang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda, bertubuh tinggi semampai, dengan warna kulit putih dan bersih nan halus terawat.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Empat gadis berwajah bak bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Bukan, tapi bidadari yang turun dari mobil mewah. Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukkan para lelaki ketika melihat mereka. Ada yang terbengong bagai orang bodoh, ada yang ngiler, mulutnya berbusa sampai kejang-kejang, dan ada yang mimisan sampai jatuh pingsan. (Lebay banget deh ya -_-)

Mari kita teropong satu persatu dari mereka.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang indigo dengan iris mata lavender—bernama _**Hinata Hyuuga**_. Dia merupakan puteri dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal dalam dunia bisnis sampai ke luar negeri, sama dengan keluarga Uchiha. Malah bisa dibilang mereka merupakan rekan sekaligus saingan dalam bisnis. Hinata memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan ketiga temannya yang lain. Ia sederhana, rendah hati, polos, dan sensitif.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut pendek pirang stroberi dengan iris mata _aquamarine_—bernama _**Shiho Miyano**_. Orangtuanya merupakan seorang ilmuan yang sangat terkenal dan jenius, sehingga kemampuan yang dimiliki mereka pun menurun padanya. Shiho memiliki sifat yang dingin, suka menyendiri, dan bermulut pedas.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang violet, iris yang berwarna senada dengan surainya—bernama _**Saeko Busujima**_. Ayahnya merupakan pemilik sekolah bela diri yang sangat terkenal di Jepang, bahkan beliau merupakan salah satu legenda samurai karena kemampuan dan tehnik pedang yang dimilikinya. Saeko memiliki sifat yang tegas, pemberani, dan dewasa. Iapun menguasai teknik bela diri dan teknik pedang dengan sangat baik.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang merah muda dengan iris _aquamarine_—bernama _**Luka Megurine**_. Orangtuanya merupakan seniman yang sangat berbakat dan juga terkenal, baik dalam seni lukis, seni peran, maupun seni musik. Ia sendiri lebih memilih bergelut dalam bidang seni musik dengan menjadi seorang penyanyi bersuara emas yang telah memiliki popularitas hingga tingkat internasional. Luka mempunyai sifat yang angkuh, keras kepala, dan tsundere.

Sekian hasil peneropongan.

Lanjut ke cerita.

"Si-siapa mereka? Cantik sekali." Ujar para siswa begitu terpesona ketika menangkap pemandangan indah yang tertangkap oleh mata mereka.

"E-ehh … I-itu kan Luka Megurine. Kyaaaa … Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" Seru seorang siswi yang baru saja menyadari siapa sosok salah satu dari keempat gadis itu.

"LUKA MEGURINE …" Para siswa dan siswi langsung berteriak histeris dan menyerbu secara bersama-sama menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Kyaaaa … LUKA MEGURINE …" Teriak para siswa-siswi—berlari semakin mendekat menuju Sang Idola yang nampak lebih menakjubkan dan bersinar ketika dilihat secara langsung, bukan hanya di dalam tayangan telivisi saja.

"Gawat! Aku ketahuan. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Luka panik—semakin menutupi wajah dengan topi yang dipakainya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bersembunyi." Ujar Hinata yang juga terlihat panik.

Padahal Luka sudah berusaha melakukan penyamaran dengan cukup baik. Menggunakan sebuah topi dengan kacamata hitam berukuran besar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, namun tetap saja dia bisa dikenali. Apakah penyamarannya begitu buruk? Ya, semua orangpun pasti akan langsung mengenalinya jika penyamaran yang dia lakukan hanya sebatas itu saja. Dasar Luka!

"Shiho, kau bawa Luka pergi darisini. Biar aku dan Hinata yang mengahadapi mereka semua." Ujar Saeko langsung memberikan solusi dari masalah yang ada.

"Merepotkan!" Dengus Shiho dingin seraya menarik tangan Luka dengan kasar untuk melarikan diri darisana. Entah kemana, karena dia tak tahu seluk-beluk sekolah itu. Yang jelas mereka harus pergi sebelum sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"Kyaaa … Shiho, jangan menarikku seperti ini! Tanganku sakit tahu." Protes Luka tak terima dengan perlakuan kasar Shiho dalam misi pelarian dirinya.

"Diam atau aku akan membiarkanmu tertangkap oleh mereka!" Ancam Shiho tajam—membuat Luka bungkam seketika, hanya berlari mengikutinya saja.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Sementara itu …**_

Ketika Hinata dan Saeko tengah sibuk menghadapi para siswa-siswi yang meluncuri mereka dengan berbagai pertanyaan, Sasuke dan teman-temannya datang membuat perhatian semua orang teralihkan—termasuk dua gadis cantik yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi perhatian.

Keempat lelaki itu menatap kearah kerumunan orang dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan juga penasaran. Tak menyangka akan ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatian semua orang selain diri mereka yang biasanya selalu menjadi sorotan setiap harinya.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara bariton milik Sasuke menggema.

Semua orang langsung berbaris rapi di sebelah kanan dan kiri mereka, seperti kebiasaan yang setiap hari dilakukan ketika menyambut kedatangan keempat pangeran tampan itu.

"Saeko Busujima/Ryuzaki Lawliet …" Ujar Ryuzaki dan Saeko bersamaan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Jelas sorot mata mereka sedikit menunjukkan keterkejutan akibat pertemuan tak terduga ini.

"Saeko/Ryuzaki, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan pula. Sepertinya mereka begitu kompak meski baru pertama kali bertemu, berbeda dengan Saeko dan Ryuzaki yang memang telah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Iya. Kami saling mengenal." Kini Ryuzaki yang menjawab pertanyaan, sedangkan Saeko hanya tersenyum simpul seraya berjalan mendekat kearah lelaki bermata panda itu.

"Lama tak bertemu, Ryuzaki. Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Saeko berbasa-basi.

Belum sempat Ryuzaki menjawab, Sai telah menginterupsi obrolan mereka dengan senyuman lembutnya yang memikat: "Sebaiknya kita mengobrol di markas saja. Disana lebih baik bukan? Daripada berdiri disini."

"Hn, Sai benar. Ayo kita pergi!" Sasuke melangkah pergi diikuti oleh ketiga temannya beserta Saeko dan Hinata—meninggalkan para siswa-siswi yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

"E-ehh … Kita kesini untuk menemui Luka Megurine kan? Kemana dia pergi?" Ujar seorang siswi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kita tanyakan saja pada _Headmaster_. Aku yakin dia tahu tentang ini." Usul salah seorang dari mereka, yang segera disetujui oleh semuanya.

Mereka pun akhirnya bubar. Meninggalkan tempat itu, pergi menuju ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan hal yang begitu penting dan menjadi keingintahuan yang besar bagi mereka.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hah**

**Hah**

**Hah**

Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Beberapa butiran keringat mengalir membasahi wajah mereka. Kini kedua gadis cantik itu tengah berada di sebuah taman belakang sekolah. Mereka bersyukur tak tersesat dan menemukan tempat indah juga nyaman yang sangat cocok digunakan untuk tempat persembuyian. Atau bisa digunakan untuk tempat menenangkan diri.

"Untuk sementara kita bersembunyi disini saja." Ujar Shiho masih dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Ia segera duduk diatas kursi kayu panjang yang ada—diikuti oleh Luka yang juga duduk disampingnya.

"Iya, aku setuju." Ujar Luka menyetujui. "Terimakasih, Shiho. Kau memang teman terbaikku." Dia memeluk tubuh Shiho.

"Aku meminta tas channel keluaran terbaru sebagai hadiahnya." Ujar Shiho menyeringai—membuat Luka mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Ternyata temannya yang satu ini masih saja tak berubah. Selalu saja membuat dompetnya terkuras.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Sepuluh pun akan kuberikan." Dengus Luka.

"Satu saja cukup." Raut wajah Shiho kembali dingin.

"Dasar matre! Aku kira kau tulus membantuku. Ayolah Shiho! Kita ini kan teman. Kenapa kau masih saja selalu perhitungan? Padahal kan kau bisa saja membeli barang-barang bermerk itu menggunakan uangmu sendiri. Kau kan bukan orang miskin." Tukas Luka panjang lebar sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Lebih menyenangkan jika aku mendapatkan barang-barang itu dari orang lain, termasuk darimu." Ujar Shiho ringan tak peduli raut wajah Luka yang saat ini begitu masam karena kesal mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Luka menghela nafas berat kemudian memejamkan matanya—menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan.

Taman itu sangat berbeda dengan taman sekolah kebanyakan. Begitu luas dan indah. Ada beberapa pohon besar nan rindang yang berdiri kokoh disana. Sebuah kolam ikan hias beserta kursi kayu panjang yang terletak di depannya. Rerumputan hijau nan lembut pun banyak bertebaran di sepanjang area taman tersebut. Bahkan sepertinya jika kita berbaring diatasnya maka dengan cepat rasa kantuk akan segera menghampiri, dan sudah dipastikan kita akan terlelap. Ditemani semilir angin, pepohonan, dan bunga-bunga indah yang menyebarkan harum khasnya.

Satu kata yang ada di dalam pikiran Shiho dan Luka saat ini.

_Indah Sekali._

Mereka masih terpesona dengan keindahan yang tersaji disana. Perasaan nyaman dan tenang menelusup masuk ke dalam hati serta pikiran mereka. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka mulai kehilangan kesadaran, terlelap ke dalam buaian alam yang natural.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Kini mereka (Sasuke dkk, Hinata, dan Saeko) tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran luas yang terletak diatas atap sekolah. Ruangan itu didekorasi begitu apik dan elegan, sehingga membuat nyaman.

Ada sebuah kamar tidur ukuran sedang, sebuah lemari pakaian, televisi, lemari es, serta mini bar yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur. Tak lupa sebuah kamar mandi yang juga ada disana. Begitu lengkap bukan? Tempat tersebut merupakan markas Sasuke dkk. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama disana, baik ketika bolos jam pelajaran ataupun ketika jam istirahat tiba. Pihak sekolah memberikan kewenangan serta kekuasaan pada mereka untuk membangun tempat itu karena bagaimanapun juga Sasuke merupakan putera dari donatur terbesar di sekolahnya. Mencari masalah dengan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang baik dan akan berdampak buruk bagi sekolah itu sendiri.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan, bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" Tanya Hinata yang begitu penasaran sejak tadi. Begitupun dengan Sasuke dan Gaara—minus Sai yang asyik sendiri dengan buku di tangannya.

Ryuzaki hanya tersenyum sembari menikmati segelas coklat hangat, menatap Saeko seolah berkata 'Kau saja yang cerita.'

"Ryuzaki pernah bersekolah di tempat Ayahku untuk belajar bela diri. Tentu saja kami saling mengenal, karena akupun belajar bela diri disana." Saeko bercerita dengan singkat dan padat.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau pernah sekolah bela diri." Ujar Gaara seolah tak percaya.

"Ternyata masih banyak hal yang tersembunyi darimu, Ryuzaki." Ujar Sasuke sembari meneguk _softdrink_ nya santai.

"Ya ampun …" Pekik Hinata tiba-tiba—membuat pandangan semua orang yang ada disana tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Saeko.

"Kita melupakan Shiho dan Luka. Ayo cari mereka!" Ujar Hinata seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Shiho? Luka?" Ujar Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Ah iya kami lupa memberitahukan pada kalian. Bahwa kami sebenarnya murid transfer dari Inggris. Aku, Saeko, beserta kedua temanku yang lain akan bersekolah disini selama waktu yang telah ditentukan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya!" Hinata membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya, begitu sopan dan lemah lembut.

"Hm, kalau begitu selamat datang di Konoha Highschool." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Hinata tersenyum senang. "Ayo Saeko, kita pergi!" Dia menarik tangan Saeko untuk segera pergi darisana.

"Biar aku saja yang mencari mereka. Kalian tunggu saja disini." Ryuzaki melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hinata ataupun Saeko.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Ryuzaki." Seru Gaara bergegas menyusulnya.

Kini tinggallah Hinata, Sasuke, Saeko, dan Sai di dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa saat saja tak ada obrolan diantara mereka. Hening dan beku. Mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Sai masih dengan buku bacaannya, Sasuke dengan _smartphone_ nya begitupun dengan Hinata, sedangkan Saeko sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan bagaimana dia akan menjalani kehidupan barunya disini.

"Sepi sekali disini." Suara Sai memecah keheningan yang melingkupi mereka. Dia tersenyum manis sembari menutup buku di tangannya. "Maaf, aku belum menyapa kalian. Perkenalkan namaku Sai Shimura. Senang bertemu dengan kalian dan selamat datang!" Ujarnya lagi dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut.

"I-iya terimakasih. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal." Hinata membungkuk sopan.

"Aku Saeko Busujima." Saeko pun ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sasuke, kau tak memperkenalkan dirimu?" Tanya Sai pada temannya yang terlihat acuh dan tak peduli itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tukas Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baguslah. Sekarang kita sudah saling memperkenalkan diri, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Sai masih tersenyum—membuat kedua gadis itu sedikit terpesona akan daya tarik yang dimilikinya.

"Iya, tentu saja." Ujar Hinata dan Saeko bersamaan.

"Minumlah! Pasti kalian haus." Sai memberikan softdrink dingin pada mereka, yang dengan senang hati segera diterima oleh Hinata dan Saeko.

"Terimakasih." Ujar mereka kembali bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Hey Ryuzaki! Sepertinya kau begitu bersemangat mencari mereka." Ujar Gaara yang masih dengan setia mengikuti langkahnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Ryuzaki. Kini lelaki itu terlihat bersemangat dan antusias melakukan pencarian kedua gadis yang bahkan sama sekali belum mereka kenal.

"Aku memang sangat bersemangat." Ryuzaki membenarkan.

"Ada apa? Apa salah satu dari gadis itu ada yang ingin segera kau temui?" Selidik Gaara dengan hipotesa yang muncul di kepalanya. Mungkin saja Ryuzaki berubah menjadi seperti itu dikarenakan ingin segera bertemu dengan gadis yang memiliki arti penting bagi dirinya.

"Benar sekali." Ryuzaki membenarkan hipotesa Gaara.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Gaara ingin tahu. Entah mengapa dia selalu penasaran dengan segala hal mengenai Ryuzaki. Karena lelaki itu masih menyimpan sejuta misteri yang bahkan teman-temannya sendiri pun belum bisa mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu." Ujar Ryuzaki. Tak ada lagi wajah polos atau kekanakan, yang ada kini hanyalah wajah serius dan tegang.

Hah tegang? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Ekspresi wajahnya saat ini sangat langka. Dia jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Jika dia memasang wajah serius berarti sesuatu yang dihadapinya begitu pelik. Berarti pertemuannya dengan gadis yang ingin segera dia temui kini begitu mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya.

"Ryuzaki ... Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan sejak dulu." Ujar Gaara yang tak kalah seriusnya dengan Ryuzaki.

"Tanyakan saja." Ryuzaki mempersilahkan.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, menatap tajam pada Ryuzaki yang berjalan sedikit jauh darinya kemudian berkata: "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

Langkah Ryuzaki pun terhenti saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari Gaara. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Dia hanya terdiam, menunggu ucapan Gaara selanjutnya.

"Kami merasa kau memiliki banyak hal yang sengaja disembunyikan dari orang-orang." Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku adalah teman kalian." Ryuzaki mulai mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri. "Cukup percaya saja padaku. Bisa kan?" Kini dia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang—menatap Gaara dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau selalu bisa memainkan ekspresimu dengan mudah, sama seperti Sai. Kalian sungguh sulit untuk dipahami."

"Kalau begitu berusahalah untuk memahami kami. Bukankah kita sebagai teman sudah seharusnya saling memahami satu sama lain? Dengan begitu segala hal akan menjadi lebih mudah, dan rasa kepercayaan serta solidaritas pun akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Terkadang di dalam hidup ini, ada beberapa hal yang harus tetap menjadi rahasia dan ada pula yang harus dibagi kepada semua orang. Aku yakin setiap orang mempunyai rahasia yang ingin disimpannya sendiri."

"Baik, sudah cukup ceramahnya. Jika kau mulai berceramah pasti akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Membuat telingaku sakit saja." Gaara kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ryuzaki.

"_Hidoi_. Ucapanmu itu sungguh kejam, Gaara." Ujar Ryuzaki dengan nada kekanakan seraya menyusul lelaki berambut merah yang berjalan di depannya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Hoammz … Aku ketiduran." Luka menggeliat pelan sembari menguap—terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Sudah puas tidurnya?" Ujar seorang lelaki bertato Ai di dahinya yang tengah duduk berjongkok dihadapan Luka dengan tatapan dingin namun penuh perhatian.

"Huuuwaaa … Si-siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Luka begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran dua orang lelaki aneh dihadapannya. "Shiho … Cepat bangun! Ada dua lelaki aneh bermata panda disini." Teriaknya sembari mengguncang tubuh Shiho yang masih terlelap disampingnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Nona!" Ujar Gaara—menatap tajam Luka seakan hendak memangsanya saat itu juga.

"Suaramu itu menganggu pendengaranku, Luka." Shiho menggosok-gosok matanya perlahan, mengumpulkan kesadarannya hingga iris _aquamarine _nya terbuka. Dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah lelaki berambut raven hitam yang tengah menatapnya intens. Seketika jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, nafasnya terasa tercekat melihat sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Shiho Miyano." Ujar Ryuzaki tanpa senyuman—hanya raut wajah seriuslah yang dia perlihatkan ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam namun menyimpan ketegangan.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Luka dan Gaara secara bersamaan.

Hening.

Ryuzaki maupun Shiho tak ada yang memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan teman-temannya itu. Mereka hanya terdiam, saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kesialan bagiku bertemu denganmu disini." Ujar Shiho tajam penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Kuanggap itu pujian, dalam arti lain kau begitu senang bisa bertemu kembali denganku." Ryuzaki tersenyum—menunjukkan raut wajah yang biasanya.

Luka dan Gaara memandang mereka secara bergantian. Tak mengerti dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Errr … Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Shiho?" Pinta Luka.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu, Ryuzaki." Gaara pun meminta penjelasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya chapter 2 update juga.<strong>

**Tadinya aku mau hiatus dulu dari FFn, mau focus untuk urusan di duta.**

**Tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa menghentikan hobi nulisku ini.**

**Rasanya jari-jariku gatal kalau tak dipakai untuk mengetik cerita.**

**Mungkin terdengar mengada-ngada/lebay kali ya, tapi yang aku katakan serius lho!**

**Jadinya jangan heran, kalau aku masih berkeliaran di FFn meski udah mengumumkan akan hiatus. # Hehehe ... Masih galau :p**

**Akhir kata aku ucapkan ...**

**Terimakasih telah membaca dan selalu dukung aku ya agar selalu semangat untuk berkarya! :-)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian disini! ;-)**

**_Bai-bai_ ...**


End file.
